


Bewitching Diana Cavendish

by Webdog177



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Years after graduating Luna Nova and falling out of touch with Atsuko, Diana caves and buys tickets to her old friend's magic show. "Having fun Diana? Enjoy the show..." [Shameless Diakko yuri]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

0– 0 – 0

**Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

Diana Cavendish was many things; alumni of Luna Nova Witch Academy, gifted spell crafter and arcane historian, proud daughter of the Cavendish family and sister to annoying little brother Daniel Cavendish – whom had just started his mandatory education at a fresh twelve years old – and not to mention intelligent and beautiful, or so everyone deemed to tell her as often as they could, and, if she could be bothered to boast, the owner of a sense of humor so dry no amount of water would ever have a hope of quenching it.

And she was also a good friend. A _great_ friend, now that she thought about it as she was currently rubbing elbows with men and women of all ages as they cheered and yelled their appreciation for the spectacle unfolding before them, up on the glittering and sparkling main stage.

For it was only because she was a good – _great_ – friend that she would have ever agreed to actually come to something like this. She was better than this. She _knew_ she was. She hadn't spent years of her childhood having this sort of thing stamped out of her by her parents and private tutors. And her years spent at Luna Nova, whether or not her classmates occasionally talked about it, their whispers behooving their mocking tones at this sort of… _spectacle._ This… debasement of true magic.

At least, that's what they always said, those same people that talk about such things. Secretly, though few would ever admit to it, they all quite enjoyed it. Diana could tell from word of mouth that even though the more influential circles of magical society didn't 'approve' of it, they took it with a glib, almost sardonic acceptance. And if the movers and shakers of magic accepted it, well, surely it _must_ be good!

Even so, she would rather metamorphose herself into a live rooster before admitting that she was attending a _magic show_ with her friends.

She would rather consume the most powerful poison she could brew before admitting that she had actually offered to buy her friends' tickets to said show.

Essentially, Diana Cavendish would rather swallow a mouthful of razorblades coated in salt before admitting – to anyone – that she was here to actually see Atsuko Kagari in person.

 _The_ Atsuko Kagari.

To everyone else, her fans and the regular Joe off the street, she was the amazing Shiny Rider; a name the young woman had taken on as a callback to Shiny Chariot, her often-mentioned mentor and teacher.

To everyone else, Atsuko Kagara was an idol. An amazing witch whose passion for showmanship and magic thrilled magical and non-magical alike. Children shrieked aloud, pointing with trembling hands whenever she walked down the street, calling out 'Mama! Look! It's Shiny Rider! It's Shiny Rider! It's really her!' And, naturally, she would always stop when that happened, grinning so wide her lips would threaten to fall right off her face, and perform a spell right then and there, in front of everyone, to the cackling delight of the child and the chagrined bemusement of their parents who stood not far away, shaking their heads in exasperation.

But, when Atsuko Kagari flipped her cape and wiggled her fingers and bright green fireworks exploded from the tips of her nails and their children clapped with glee, even their parents had a glint of amusement in their eyes.

To the world, she was a bright star in the dark purplish blue twilight of magic, shining brightly right beside the world's ever growing hunger for both technology _and_ magic.

To Diana, however, she was just 'Akko'. Or, at least, she used to be. That was a long time ago. Back when they were still classmates at Luna Nova and Akko was a Nobody – not even a drop of magical heredity in her veins and barely the skill to back up her bold words of being 'just like Shiny Chariot'.

Diana could still hear Akko's crisp, determined voice even now, years later, as if she had heard it yesterday.

How long had it actually been, Diana wondered, since she had heard… even _seen_ Atsuko Kagari? Five, seven, ten years? Too long, really. She had often wondered, since graduating and leaving Luna Nova in a blaze of awards and recognition befitting a Cavendish, what had become of Akko. Of course, with the girl's meteoric rise to stardom soon after it was obvious what she had chosen to do with her life, but one's profession hardly told how one _lived_. It simply showed what they _did_.

So, in essence, Diana simply had no idea what Akko had been doing with herself all these years since school. How had her life been? Had she been eating well? Had she been keeping busy – keeping fit, as she had done during school in an effort to reach her mentor on some level. Had she made new friends? Kept up with her old ones? Was she enjoying her life now, doing what she had always wanted to do with her life?

Was she happy?

All these questions often buzzed around in Diana's head like an overly curious hummingbird, flitting this way and that, sucking at the stamens of Diana's thoughts randomly. She would ponder this for a few moments before shaking her head, shooing the little thing away.

Of course she was happy. You could see that, plain as day, on her face. She was always on television, in magazines and newspapers, pleased as punch, raving about her next appearance like it was the greatest thing in the world. Diana only glanced at those interviews out of habit; a simply cursory look because _hey, look, it's an old classmate_ , and not _hey, look, it's the girl I lost my virginity to._

No… 'lost' was not the right word. Lost implies that something was missed, that you would eventually want it back. A watch, a wallet or keys were 'lost'. You would petition to your friends and neighbors if they had seen anything, in the hopes of getting said watch or wallet or keys back someday. If not, big deal, those things were easily replaceable.

Diana would never admit, at least aloud to her friends and family, that she 'lost' her virginity to her old classmate at Luna Nova when she was a teenager. Not only did she not miss it – for it had been willingly given – but she also had no regrets about her decisions. It had been worth it at the time, and she still firmly believed, years later, that it had been special.

It had been worth it, even if she and Akko hadn't spoken after leaving Luna Nova.

But that all had absolutely no bearing on why Diana only paid obligatory attention to any information regarding Atsuko Kagari whenever she happened across it. And it had nothing to do with why she had offered to pay for hers and her friends' tickets to Akko's show. Most certainly not.

She was Diana Cavendish, and she resolutely refused to admit that she missed Atsuko Kagari. She was simply curious about what all the buzz was about, and to see how Akko had improved over the years in terms of her magic. Her friends could attest to that, even though they had hesitantly – but ultimately accepted – taken the extra tickets Diana had purchased in addition to her own to go with her.

She was certainly _not_ here at the woman's very own magic show, dressed in a pretty but still casual blouse and knee-length skirt, her makeup carefully and meticulously applied to accentuate her best features – namely her lips and high cheekbones – and her hair piled high in a glossy, but still loose style that was a mix of 'laid-back' as well as 'popular'. It was a style that the slightly younger, though still professional, women sported when wanting to get noticed in public.

She was certainly _not_ here in hopes that Atsuko Kagari would take notice of her in the crowd, surrounded by hundreds – no, thousands – of other guests, and look directly at her in the middle of her performance, and wink a single crimson eye at her.

She was most certainly _not_ here, her friends clapping politely at her sides and surrounded by cheering and adoring fans, watching as the lights dimmed and the crowd roared even louder and then slowly quieted, waiting for when would finally Akko take the stage, Shiny Rod clasped in her fingers and her trademark grin on her face. It was what everyone _else_ was here for.

Not Diana.

_"Do you all believe in magic?"_

Diana felt a familiar thrill rip through her as a voice – an oh-so-familiar voice echoed through the audience, seemingly coming from right beside her. She knew it hadn't, of course, but the spell was effective nonetheless, as a little girl to the right of Diana gasped, her hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide as she looked around.

Diana smothered a smile. She had forgotten how susceptible children were to parlor tricks like this… especially those who were not raised around magic, as she had been.

 _"Did you know,"_ the voice came again, this time from her other side. The little girl jumped again, and Diana rolled her eyes, her smirk growing. _"That magic is all around you? It's in the air you breathe, on the ground you walk, in the water you drink and the food you eat… It's everywhere. Even inside of you."_

_"Magic comes from your heart. It's a part of you; each one of you. And if you believe enough, you can do anything. You can accomplish… anything."_

The lights dimmed further, the only light coming from small, iridescent points on the stage. Diana recognized them as conjured fireflies, and she secretly approved of the subtle use of the spell to create them. It was all very atmospheric, and she marveled at how Akko, the klutz who could never even get metamorphic magic right, finally managed to be able to create hundreds, even thousands of magical fireflies.

She had grown by leaps and bounds, it seemed. Diana's curiosity was now piqued, and she was interested to see how else the girl who had once been her – what _had_ she been, anyway? Classmate? Friend? Lover? _–_ had improved. What skills she had polished, and how she had grown in the years since then.

Suddenly, inexplicably, at that point all Diana wanted was to see Akko there, on the stage. She didn't _just_ want to hear her voice, a breathless, disembodied whisper in her ears as she stood there, sweat pooling at the small of her back in the swell of the crowd. She wanted to _see_ her, to take the woman in with her own two eyes, to see how she walked, how she moved and how she dressed, how she smiled.

Seeing her on occasion on the television, or the paper or posters on the city streets weren't enough for Diana. Not now; not when she was so close to _actually_ seeing her. With the idea that Akko was far away, either on tour or well enough on the other side of the country, Diana could put her out of her mind, concentrating on her own work and her own life. She could ignore the feeling, deep down inside her gut, gnawing at her insides like a living thing, that she and Diana were in fact _not_ a thing. They _weren't_ together. And they _hadn't_ seen each other in ten years.

No, catching a mere glance at the likeness of Shiny Rider form out of the corner of her eye; whether it was a magazine article in a coffee shop while Diana sipped at her steam cup of Earl Grey tea in the mid-morning, or in an doll – _It's an action figure! She could almost hear Akko stamp her foot indignantly at that –_ clutched in the stubby fingers of some child as they waved it around, just wasn't enough. Not nearly.

Which was why, quite unexpectedly, when Akko's lithe form finally appeared on the stage in a bright flash of light and a pop of magic, Diana felt her heart leap into her throat in excitement. It wasn't a feeling she felt often, and a rush of adrenaline washed through her as the crown roared and clapped their hands, filling them with a burst of energy that seemed like a kind of magic all its own. Though, that was impossible, since Diana would have recognized if she had been bewitched. She would have known, and been able to dispel the enchantment faster than she could blink.

No, this was something else. Something… physical. A different, but still obvious reaction that made her want to just and cheer along with everyone else in the audience. To clap her hands together and holler and grin even wider and louder than the awestruck girl to her right, who looked to have tears in her eyes by this point.

But, she was Diana Cavendish. Not some six or seven year old girl with a doll – sorry, _action figure_ – clutched to her small form. She was _Diana Cavendish_! She was above all of that. She could stifle her odd, though not entirely unpleasant, urge to clap and cheer and simply stand there, enjoying the show as it unfolded.

Atsuko Kagari had certainly grown up, Diana noted once the flash died down and the girl's silhouette filled in with sharp shades of orange, purples and greens. On anyone else, such a haphazard assortment of colors would have seemed gaudy – even grotesque, but on Akko, who seemed to always be full of good cheer and an easy grin, the kaleidoscope seemed to work for her. Her top was loose; comfortable-looking and practical for spellcasting, a far cry from the regulation uniform shirts from their Luna Nova days. Her trousers were flowy and large, cinched at her waist attractively before sweeping over her hips and down her legs to her ankles, flaring out over her boots, which looked both worn and comfortable.

But it was the woman's face that drew Diana's attention like a starving man eyeing his first meal in days. She was older, true, but the youthfulness that Akko always had remained, her soft features only enhanced by a subtle maturity. Her eyes, once large, wide and a fiery scarlet shade matching her oftentimes equally eccentric personality, were still a dark crimson, but sparkled with the intelligence and experience of life. Her hair, still as long and brown as always, flowed freely, like strands of spun dirty copper from underneath her witch's hat, fanning out around her as she twirled merrily around the stage.

And, in her hands, was the famous Shiny Rod. Once belonged to the once-famous Shiny Chariot and handed down to Shiny Rider, a focus for the woman's magical power and ability. The staff was nearly as famous and the woman herself was, with more mystery behind it than a thousand witches. No one, not even Diana, _really_ knew the extent of the artifact's power, and she expected Akko was a little less in the dark about it than she was. But that didn't stop Akko from using it – nothing stopped Akko when she knew what she really wanted.

Nothing, it would seem.

Diana watched as Akko pranced about on stage, spinning on her heels and kicking her legs like she was less a witch and more of a dancer. Diana would have been inclined to believe it if she hadn't flicked Shiny Ron along with her, spraying glittering shards of ephemeral emeralds as she danced, much to the delight of the crowd. After all, Akko had always been more than a little of a show-off, even when she had nothing substantial to _show_. It never once stopped her. And now that she had the skills and the experience to back it up, Diana had to admit that the entire effect was enchanting.

After a moment Akko paused, gently twirling the Shiny Rod between her fingers like a ribbon dancer. Her eyes swept over the crowd slowly, leisurely, taking in the different people that had come to see her. With each person she took in her smile seemed to grow more and more pronounced until it seemed nearly ready to leap right off her face.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight," she announced happily. "Each and every one of you is very special to me – to each other – and I hope that by the end of the show, everyone has something to take away from here. Even if it's a simply hop in your step. Because, really, that's all I want. To use magic to make people happy." And then, her smile turning cheeky – Diana felt her stomach churn at the familiar expression on her old friend's face – ,she whipped the staff in her hands up towards the sky and called out, "And that's why I love magic!"

A crack of sparks and a gust of wind, and the thousands of fireflies hovering around her began to move as one, swirling around each other, dancing with each other and zipping into the audience, moving to and fro between clapping men and women, cheering and laughing children, and a properly chagrined Diana Cavendish.

Then, to Diana's surprise, one of the fireflies flew straight towards her. Blinking, Diana had the impulse to dispel the enchantment, but thought better of it. She knew they were benign – not all that dangerous – and more of a gimmick than anything, but that didn't stop her from jerking slightly when the rogue firefly sunk into her body, leaving a faint glow and lingering warmth in her front blouse pocket. Curious, she reaching up to withdraw the only thing she knew she had in it.

It was her ticket to the show. Already stamped and dated, it was little use to her now and, doing her best to ignore the cheers and clapping around her, she flipped the piece of paper over—

and felt her heart leap into her throat.

There, in faintly glowing letters, was a message for her:

_Having fun, Diana?_

_If you want to catch up later, ditch your friends and come to dressing room C. Can't wait to see you._

_Enjoy the show_

_Akko_

_xox_

The words shimmered as she re-read the note, and then, when the magic was used up, the light faded and the ticket cooled, becoming plain paper.

That… was actually a neat trick. She would have to remember that.

 _Damn it,_ Diana cursed to herself. She hadn't really intended Akko to know she was here tonight. She had sort of secretly hoped she would… but hadn't seriously planned on it. Clearly, she had underestimated her old friend. And now that she knew Diana was here, at her show, and had the chance to meet again after ten years of not seeing each other, or even speaking… Diana had no idea what to do.

She could ignore the message. Diana could very well shove the ticket back into her pocket, pretend she hadn't seen anything, and just enjoy the remainder of the show with everyone else. She could leave with her friends when the show was over, and that would be that. She knew Akko wouldn't follow her, or pester her. She wasn't that kind of a girl; never had been. She was assertive, borderline aggressive in some ways, but she never forced anyone to do anything. Diana knew she could walk away, and never see Akko again.

But did she want that?

Of course, she could accept the invitation. But if she did… what would happen? Akko wanted to 'catch up'… what did that even mean? Would they sit around and drink tea, eat a cookie and talk about the past ten years apart? That's what most people did when they 'caught up' after so long.

But Diana knew, instinctively and from personal experience, that Atsuko Kagari was not most people.

_Double damn it._

And then, as if it was meant to be, Diana looked up at the stage. Her eyes traced the floor to Akko's boots, and then up her legs to her hips, her waist and bust, her narrow shoulders as she danced around, waving her arms as she cast spell after spell. Her neck had always been pale and slender, and Diana shivered as she felt an all-too-familiar memory of her lips and tongue tasting the sensitive skin of Akko's throat. With effort, Diana finally made it up to her face, and then froze.

She was looking at her. Akko was staring directly at Diana out of a crowd of a thousand or more people. And then she winked.

_Triple damn it!_

0– 0 – 0


	2. Chapter 2

0 – 0 – 0

**Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

Diana had been backstage at a number of theaters and auditoriums in her life; either as an attendee or a handful of times she had spoken at a magical convention, or even at one or two dinners hosted by the Cavendish family. But those time she had been calm, cool, and collected; she had known what to expect and acted accordingly.

This was not one of those times.

For one thing, she was a _guest_. And not just any guest, but an attendee without any real reason to go backstage other than because she had been asked to come. The ticket clutched in her hand – which had lit up with a new note to give to the stagehand who had been standing outside a door marked 'private', signed by Atsuko Kagari no less – was living proof of that. Still, Diana had to admit there was always something about the backstage of a theater that always seemed lively to her.

She was led by the same stagehand she had shown Akko's note to and passed a doorway, she knew, to the stage itself. She caught glimpses of ladders and ropes and metal weights, a handful of men and women moving about the stage, cleaning up with brooms and wheeling lights around. As Diana paused to watch the bustle, she felt the sensation that she felt every time she stepped into a theater: that she was inside a giant clock, the workings of which moving all around her.

The stagehand continued to lead her down a passageway and stopped at a metallic staircase, and he paused to let three others go by. They wore hats and carried cables, ropes and bundles of dark fabric. They looked tired, but nodded cheerfully to her as Diana smiled politely at them. Once they had moved on, Diana blinked and moved to catch up to her guide, finally arriving in front of a door, the letter 'C' written in large, stylistic brass on its front.

Underneath the letter was the name 'Atsuko Kagari', printed on a piece of white paper.

Suddenly, the idea that Diana had actually gone ahead and left her friends to return home by themselves and take Akko up on her offer to catch up seemed a poor idea. A very poor idea… and Diana Cavendish didn't do poor ideas. She had no idea what to say to Akko when she saw her. Could she even _manage_ small talk? ' _Hi? How's the weather? How have you been these past ten years? Sorry I haven't called or anything, but I've been busy avoiding you because I wasn't sure I'd be able to look you in the eye after…'_

No. She couldn't do this. She turned to leave. But, too late, the stagehand had already knocked on the door and opened it, gesturing for Diana to follow him inside.

Damn it. Nothing for it now.

It was all quite anticlimactic, Diana realized, as she entered to find Akko seated at the makeup counter on the far side of the dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror. She half-turned to reply – to the stagehand's knock Diana guessed – but jumped to her feet as Diana entered, her familiar, yet also half-forgotten smile stretching across her face.

"I was wondering if you'd actually come," she greeted Diana when the stagehand had left without a word. There was still a hint of the performance in her voice; her natural showmanship coming out in her tone and rhythm. "I actually debated on sending the firefly to you, because, you know, it's been so long and all. But," her smile widened, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Wow – Here you are! Diana Cavendish, in the flesh!"

"Akko," Diana replied, taking a moment to look around the dressing room. Akko had leaned back against the makeup table quite comfortably – it was cluttered with jars of assorted creams and sticks of stage makeup, a deck of playing cards and bottles of water – her legs crossed at the ankle and her arms folded. She was still in costume, and now that Diana was near enough to notice, her makeup was still tastefully caked on; her face powdered and lips a bright red, her lashes and eyelids dark with mascara. It was odd, Diana noted, that Akko used real makeup instead of magic, but she realized that part of Akko had always been non-magical, and Diana had always liked that about her. She let her eyes wander down Akko's costume, lingering for a moment on her bare ankles underneath the flare of her pants, and then looked away.

"It's good to see you," she finally said, softly.

"It's great to see you, too." Akko replied simply. There were a few moments of silence, during which Diana could do little but fidget underneath her old friend's gaze, before it was finally broken. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I did," Diana said truthfully.

"Really?" Akko chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd like this kind of thing. What was it that the old fogeys call it? A 'debasement of true magic'?"

Cringing in shame at the idea that she herself had once called it that, and in turn could be labeled as an 'old fogey', Diana deflected, "You were very impressive tonight."

"Well then, tell me what you liked best."

Diana hesitated. "I liked the fireflies," she said at last. "a simple spell, but used to great effect. They were very modular and even I was surprised at some of the ways you utilized them. And… well, I liked your costume." She stumbled, and her shame convalesced into a warm blush that began in her ears. "It's very… 'you'."

Akko laughed at that, shaking her head. "I'm glad you like it. But, as you said, it's a costume. And it's a costume I need to change out of. Do you mind waiting?"

"I don't." Diana said, and took a seat at the couch in the center of the room as Akko went to work. She smeared her cheeks with a small dab of cream, and then took a wet cloth to them. She worked quickly and carefully, but distractedly; and as she rubbed at her face she held Diana's gaze in the mirror. Diana shifted under her unblinking crimson eyes, unable to focus on anything in the room except her old friend.

"That's a nice outfit," Akko said approvingly, and then giggled, "It's very… 'you'." When Diana didn't answer, just broke eye contact to look around the room, Akko continued, "So what are you doing with yourself these days?"

"I work on contract with Luna Nova as a historian," Diana replied dutifully. At Akko's semi-interested 'hmm', she cleared her throat. "I'm also a freelance spell crafter."

"A spell crafter?" Akko laughed, as though the idea of Diana making spells was amusing. Perhaps it was. She could admit that. After all, out of the many career paths Diana had considered in her youth, she never would have thought she would be working for herself; for her own life, and not her family. As it was, her family still didn't approve of her job. But she did, and that was what was important.

After a moment, Akko's laughter subsided and she turned slightly towards Diana, "What was the weirdest spell you've ever made?"

Diana considered the question for a moment, and finally sighed, "I… actually don't think you want to hear it."

Akko sniggered; opening one of her eyes wide and leaned close to the mirror to remove a stubborn smudge of eyeliner – her mouth stretching wide in a grin and her mouth misting against the mirror. For a second, Diana believed Akko might have forgotten about her, and she went back to studying the woman the girl she knew grew into. The skin of her face and throat that had emerged from its mask of powder and foundation – the same color of fresh cream, Diana noted, but darkened slightly to a rosy color at her nose and cheeks – and even, at the edge of her lip, a small freckle almost as dark as her hair. I hadn't noticed the existence of freckles when we were teenagers. It must have appeared as she grew out of adolescence, as some similar marks disappear when you age. But now, I found the mark wonderfully and inexplicably adorable.

"Okay, _now_ you have my attention." Akko said, leaning back and wiping her breath from the glass. She turned fully and winked at me. "Go on, tell me the spell." Her voice had all but shed the professionalism and polish from her performance, leaving the teasing tilt Diana recalled from their school.

It was that, and that alone, that gave Diana the courage to actually spill the beans. "It was… well, it was a magical aphrodisiac."

If Diana had expected Akko to be shocked, or appalled, then she was disappointed. The woman simply grinned a little wider, her teeth showing, and her eyebrows rose delicately until she murmured, "And? Did it work?"

Diana sent a flat stare at her, as if to say _look who it is you're talking to_ , and then scoffed, folding her arms below her chest. "The client paid me well for my services. I don't disappoint."

"Oh, I know you don't." Akko said softly. Diana blinked and stared straight at her, wondering if she heard what she thought she had heard in the woman's tone. Akko's grin was her only answer, and then she rose and ran her fingers through her hair. "I better change," she said suddenly. "Don't want the dress to wrinkle or anything."

"R-right," Diana muttered. She made to stand, but Akko stopped her with a hand.

"You don't have to leave. I'll just be a minute. Stay?"

Sitting back down, Diana nodded and watched as Akko disappeared behind a screen – presumably to change in relative privacy. As it was, being this close to Akko, especially an Akko with less than optimal clothing, Diana could do little but sit there in anxious silence as the sounds of clothing moving over skin reached her ears.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Diana listened; she listened to the rustle of Akko's pants sliding down her legs, and the soft pops of her shirt's buttons slipping through their respective holes. The soft sound of fabric falling to the floor came the same exact time her stomach dropped to her feet, and Diana felt herself swallow heavily, willing herself to stay perfectly still. God only knew that if she moved an inch, Akko would be listening as well.

 _Damn it_. Had Diana always been this nervous around Akko? No, this was a new feeling. New… but definitely not undesired.

A minute later Akko reappeared, dressed in a pink camisole and jean shorts. She was barefoot, and Diana had to fight to keep her eyes higher than Akko's chest as the woman settled against the makeup counter, crossing her legs and leaning back leisurely.

"So… I have a question for you." Diana finally said, averting her eyes altogether by dropping her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"Oh? Well, shoot." She heard Akko reply.

"Did you ever…" She paused, hesitating. Well, when would she ever get the chance to ask her again? Another ten years? She may as well ask. "Did you ever regret… what we did?"

She didn't need to explain. She was sure Akko knew what she was talking about.

And sure enough, Akko did. "Never," was the simply reply; succinct and sincere. There was silence for a long moment, and then Akko smiled, embarrassed. "Actually, to this day it is one of my best memories as a teenager."

That… actually surprised Diana. And it pleased her, knowing Akko's thoughts on it. "Really?"

"Of course," she replied airily, as if such a thing was obvious. Diana shifted on the couch, and she felt the tell-tale warmth of a blush prickle at her ears.

"And now," Akko declared. "I have a question for _you_."

Diana looked up, "Oh? What is it?"

Akko's gaze slid away from Diana, and for the first time since she walked into her dressing room, she noticed that her friend seemed… shy? "Why did you come here?"

Blinking, Diana tilted her head to the side. "Here… to the show?"

Akko shook her head, "No. I mean, why did you come here? To see me after the show."

"You told me to."

"No, I said that if you wanted to catch up to come see me. You could have ignored my note and left. I was actually expecting you to. I was legitimately surprised when the door opened and you walked in." She shrugged. "I just… was curious why."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little put out by Akko's surprise that she would actually _want_ to see her. "You're my friend," she finally said softly, looking back up to Akko. "Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Am I?" Akko asked, her gaze never wavering from Diana's. "Am I your friend, Diana?"

Diana opened her mouth to answer, but paused. _Was_ she still Akko's friend? She had not seen or talked to her in ten years, and not only because they weren't often in the same city. Diana _could_ have found ways to get into contact with Akko. There were telephones, the internet was becoming more and more easy to use with magic… and, hell, there was even magical methods of communication Diana was sure Akko could use.

But still, she never once tried to contact her. Why?

Was the afraid? Nervous to try and reach out to her after they graduated?

Of course she was, but that didn't mean she didn't think back to every day in school and remember Atsuko Kagari as her good friend.

"Of course I am, Akko."

"Because I have always thought of you as more than a friend." Akko said almost immediately, catching Diana off guard. Then, as if anticipating that Diana would speak, she continued, "Well, I mean at first you were a friend. But then… well," she chuckled. "After what we did, I don't think we were ever _just_ friends."

She fixed Diana with a level stare, her crimson eyes burning into Diana's cerulean with a sudden emotion Diana couldn't quite pick up on. "And ever since then, you're all I could think about nearly every day for ten years."

And there it was, Diana realized. There wasn't any stopping it now. The ball was rolling. It was obvious that the woman before her wanted something from her, and she was going to get it. Akko had never been a particularly clever girl, or one that hid things form others, always choosing to rush headlong into things before thinking them out. And for the most part, it just seemed to work out for her. And this time, Diana had walked straight into her trap.

Willingly, mind you. All-too-willingly. And now she didn't have any choice but to follow through.

Not that she didn't want to, of course.

However, just because Diana was willing didn't mean she wasn't going to make it easy for her. Slowly standing, Diana arched an eyebrow at Akko, watching as her expression grew more and more curious and glinting with intent.

An old, almost forgotten feeling of arousal burned deep within Diana as she squared off with Akko in the dressing room. Two words left her mouth like a challenge.

"Prove it."

Akko's bemusement made itself clear on her face, but realization dawned on her as Diana folded her arms beneath her bust, a tiny, secret smile spreading on her face. She casually slid her eyes down Akko's curves with intent to burn.

"My 'friend' would never look at me like you are looking at me right now," she said softly. Diana shook her head, adamant.

" _Prove_ _it_."

Akko picked up on the game Diana was playing. The grin on her face returned – all teeth. Diana wanted action, not just words. Her lips twitched upwards in excitement as a faint blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Alright."

Eyes never leaving Diana's, Akko slowly leaned back on the counter. The grin still curled on her lips, her lithe fingers moved down to her shorts, unlashing the thin belt that girded her waist. In slow, exaggerated movements she removed the belt from its loops, holding it in the air after its release. She let go of the belt, allowing the buckle to clatter against the counter behind her. Her fingers moved on, grasping at the short's button.

She eased the brass though its opening before unzipping slowly, watching as Diana's eyes fixated on her navel. The reveal took several seconds before the zipper finally crossed its last tooth. She allowed the petals of her shorts to lilt, giving Diana the first tantalizing view of her striped panties. Blue and white.

Then, getting slightly impatient herself, her thumbs hooked on the inside of her shorts. Slowly and steadily, Akko slid them down her smooth legs. Every tantalizing second passed as an eternity to Diana as more skin revealed itself like the lazy unwrapping of a Christmas present. From her succulent thighs to her kneecaps, Akko slid, allowing Diana a short peak at her cleavage as she bent over.

Her shorts finally fell, pooling around her ankles.

She stepped out of them, shifting her thighs as goosebumps formed on her skin. Embarrassment began to form as she stood there half-naked, but she visibly repressed it. Diana began to make her way over, satisfied with the performance, but Akko stopped her with a shake of her head, nestling her rear end against the edge of the counter.

Diana frowned; she had gotten all the evidence she needed… but it seemed Akko wanted to give her more.

She struggled against her composure as Akko proceeded to give her a show. Never in a million years did Diana dream Akko would do anything like this, but at this moment she couldn't care less. It had been so long – _so long_ – since she'd done something like this, and she wasn't about to let it stop now.

Akko's cheeks a constant shade of pink, she bit her lip, leaning back, one hand supporting herself on the table, the other running through her burnt coppery hair. There her fingers slowly traversed her cheek before sliding down the creamy expanse of her throat, the soft fullness of her chest and the tightness of her navel beneath her camisole. With a determined gaze making sure Diana was still transfixed, her fingers slowly slipped beneath her panties.

"Enjoy the show, Diana…"

_Quadruple damn it._

0 – 0 – 0


	3. Chapter 3

_"I put a spell on you... and now your mine..._

_You can't stop the things I do... I ain't lying..."_

0 – 0 – 0

**Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

" _Ahh…_ "

Diana stared as Akko squirmed beneath her own touch, her whimpers the only noises in the dressing room save for her own heavy breathing. Diana could see the outlines of her fingers through her panties as they slowly rubbed against her skin beneath the thin material. Her hand moved in long undulations as she touched herself, a noticeable saturation of wet heat beginning to seep through her fingertips and her blush darkening as embarrassment fought with want for control. But it was far too late for shame now.

For either of them.

As Akko writhed and moved against the countertop, Diana watched her, thirstily drinking in every single move, and it didn't take long for the small, almost teasing movements to grow a little faster, the stimulation of Akko's outer folds already starting to glisten with proof of her obvious arousal.

This certainly hadn't been what Diana expected when she agreed to go see Atsuko Kagari; either in in person at her show, or 'catching up' with her afterwards. But as she licked her lips and clenched her hands at her sides, Diana knew she'd by lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

Akko's pleasure seemed to progress deeper as she slipped a single finger inside herself. She whimpered softly as her finger curled and dug with intent. Her palm arched, tenting her panties as she brushed the base of her hand against her mound, and she visibly shivered at the touch. Diana swallowed, knowing precisely why Akko was showing her this:

She wanted Diana to do this to her. Akko was showing Diana exactly where and how to touch her… just in case she had forgotten in those ten long years.

Another soft whimper cracked through the tense atmosphere around them, and Akko's breaths grew in a steady cadence, light sheen of sweat starting to pool around her neck and shoulders, and soon Diana could see the evidence of her ministrations began to leak from her panties in clear rivulets, dripping down the inside of her smooth thighs.

"Dian— _aahh…_ "

Diana made to step towards her as her name was called, but stopped herself. _No. Not yet_. It was too soon, and Akko was still intending on proving something to her. Instead, Diana watched her, taking in her every move. It was more difficult than ever before to keep her composure and not revert to a slack-jawed, wide-eyed expression of awe at the creature before her, but it took all of Diana's pride and training from childhood to keep from doing so. She compromised by digging her fingernails into her palms in sync with each time Akko ground her fingers inside herself.

But God _Damn_ … it was a close thing.

Soon, it was obvious the woman's pleasure was beginning to peak as she reached behind her, clenching her hand on the edge of the counter, her eyes squeezing shut. Her back arched, and a long keen escaped her throat like the air out of a balloon.

Diana always secretly thought that Akko was a thing of beauty, and that idea cemented itself in her mind as she witnessed the woman's arousal began to finally take hold of her entire being. The moisture from her center slid down from her thighs to the inside of her legs, and started dripping on the carpeted floor. Diana herself grew warmer just watching her, an almost unbearable ache in her belly she hadn't felt in a very long time making itself known. It wouldn't be long now until her self-control would leave her, and as her moans grew louder, it was clear how her own self-control had already left Akko.

Diana knew Akko wanted her as much as she herself did. She could tell from the way her body writhed and twisted against the counter, her modest breasts – braless, but still covered by her thin camisole – peaking at her small nipples, her bare waist begging for her touch, her pale, smooth legs deliciously creamy.

She was just as attracted to Akko as she had been all those years ago, and the idea that Akko would be here, now, masturbating for _her_ to see was never something that would have ever crossed her mind – even those times Diana found herself, desperately alone and wanting as she touched herself, thinking about half-forgotten kisses from her first ever lover. And as she stood there, listening to Akko's increasingly heated moans mixed sporadically with the soft calling of her name, Diana had half a mind to start pleasuring herself as well.

Instead, she began to unbutton her blouse, one button at a time, as her eyes drank in the soft edges of Akko's body, and the sight of her hand working beneath her panties.

"Oh, Diana," Akko groaned as her eyes squeezed shut, her body arching languidly when she hit a particularly sensitive point. "I want you inside me, Diana. Your fingers… your tongue… everything."

It was then that Diana found she couldn't wait anymore. She moved over to Akko in three quick strides, dropping her shirt along the way atop of the already abandoned shorts. She leaned close and murmured into Akko's ear,

"Almost."

Akko's eyes snapped open, confusion and lust bleeding into her reaction, but Diana only smiled, hovering barely an inch away. Before Akko could even respond, Diana tilted her head and captured her lips in a deep, possessive kiss. She reached around, grabbing the hand that gripped the countertop, and directed it behind her neck.

" _Yes_ …" Akko hissed, leaning into the kiss with a slow, almost desperate passion, obviously smothering the lust that bubbled just beneath her skin in favor of their first kiss after nearly a decade.

Diana continued the kiss, moving her hand down at the same time to cup Akko's outside of her panties, guiding her thrusts with a renewed energy. Akko whimpered helplessly when Diana left Akko's hand behind her neck, moving around her front to squeeze her breast through her camisole. A low rumble leaked through Diana's throat as she eagerly felt its modest perkiness. After a moment she withdrew from Akko's lips, letting the unrestrained moans and whines puff against her ear as she assisted Akko with her pleasure.

Akko's body began to stiffen as she writhed between Diana and the countertop. She couldn't manage any words of protest as Diana smothered her jawline and throat with soft kisses, her nose trailing along her skin to inhale her scent. It had been so long since Diana had smelled Akko – _tasted_ her – that she could barely stand it; if she didn't possess her entirely here and now, she thought she could go insane.

The hand at Akko's breast moved up to the back of her neck. Diana's kisses moved randomly, almost frantically, forcing Akko to throw her head back as Diana's lips brushed along the skin of her neck. She whimpered when Diana's hand tugged at a thin strap of her top, sliding it over smooth skin down to her upper arm, tasting the pale flesh as she did. Diana's kisses grew wetter and wetter the lower she went, and before long her tongue began to slide over her collarbone.

_God… it had been too, too long._

"Diana… _please_ …"

And then, as if to both ignore and answer her plea, Diana clamped her teeth along Akko's collarbone in a sharp bite.

Immediately, Akko's body stiffened, a powerful shudder tearing through her as she hissed out loud, a groan following between her lips like it took physical effort. Feeling her reach her peak, Diana guided Akko's hand inside her panties to rub against the swollen bundle of nerves at the very top. Akko groaned again, her hand at the back of Diana's neck clenching tight and nails digging deep as she twitched and writhed. And then, in a torrent of desperate hiccups and high-pitched whines, Akko came apart in Diana's arms.

She jerked hard, her body snapping out of its stiffness as Diana cradled her. Akko's lips moved to utter soundless, breathless noises as she struggled to say anything, until she finally threw her head back and moaned towards the ceiling in a slew of meaningless vowels. All the while Diana held her, her own body responding to Akko's pleasure by heating up to an almost unbearable state of arousal. She desperately wanted to do something about it, but stifled the urge. First things first, she would take care of Akko. She would come later.

Gradually the woman returned from her orgasm, her eyes fluttering between open and closed as she sucked in deep breaths. Finally, she leaned forward and gently touched her nose to Diana's.

Diana watched Akko as her chin quivered; her cheeks rosy and eyes glassy with lust. She could feel her own arousal simmering beneath her skin at the sight, her restraint beginning to wane. But never in her life did she imagine she would be in this position – here, with Atsuko Kagari, easily the most wonderful girls she had ever met, and may even feel something deeply for – and she wasn't about to waste it by being hasty. Not when the woman was here; hot, wet, and all-but offering herself up completely to Diana.

And let it never be said that Diana Cavendish was wasteful.

The respite after Akko's climax was short-lived, as barely a few moments later Diana captured her lips in another kiss. Akko squeaked as her mouth left no mercy, almost mangling her with lips and teeth and tongue. Her surprise soon made way for a lustful moan, clearly realizing how turned on Diana truly was, and more than eager to reciprocate.

Her hands, one of them freshly sticky from her recent orgasm, clutched at Diana's back, her fingers working blindly at the clasp of her bra. She kissed her as she worked, whimpering softly when one if Diana's hands wandered somewhere new. They brushed along the outside of her top, moving along her chest, the sides of her breasts, down the indention of her ribs to her waist and finally dipping down low, teasing just beneath the waistband of her panties, and then behind to grope the fullness of her rear.

When she didn't get a firm grip – as Akko still leaned on the makeup counter for support – Diana growled in frustration, slipping her hands underneath Akko's thighs and lifting. Akko squealed as she was pushed on the counter, but the sound melted into a groan as Diana's hands found their way to her breasts. Almost as an afterthought, Akko swept a hand out behind her, scattering the makeup supplies and assorted sundries to the floor and clearing the countertop of debris, and then returned to freeing Diana of her bra.

In moments Akko succeeded, and Diana sighed through her nose as she slipped her arms through the loosened straps, not really caring where her bra fell and only on Akko as she broke away, her crimson eyes glinting as they took in her naked breasts.

"God, Diana…" she murmured, reverently, and reached out to touch them. Diana met her hand halfway, shaking her head silently. Akko pursed her lips – her expression almost an amusing parody of her teenage self and a full-grown woman – and huffed, instead dropping her hands to her side and gripped the bottom of her camisole, moving to pull it up and off her body.

Suddenly, Diana reached down and seized her wrists, effectively stopping her. Akko blinked, looking up in bemusement as Diana positioned her arms to her sides, leaving her irritatingly clothed and visibly confused. In response, Diana smirked and licked her lips, "Patience, Akko… Patience."

Akko's glare was impressive, and very much familiar to Diana. "I don't want to be patient. It's been _ten years_ , Diana; I want you _inside_ me." Akko then leaned forward, intending on kissing Diana.

Before she reached her goal, however, Diana dropped to her knees and roughly grabbed the waistband of Akko's underwear, rolling them down her legs in swift motions. Akko let out a strangled gasp, unable to move quickly enough to cover her newly exposed and swollen center before Diana attacked, pressing her mouth to Akko's smooth, pale abdomen as her panties dropped to her ankles.

Diana made her intent obvious to Akko with deliberate movements, and was rewarded with short, breathy gasps as her head started to drop lower. Diana smiled against Akko's skin as she felt hands dig into her hair, and responded by finding a firm grip on Akko's hips. Every inch that Diana's mouth covered with kisses, licks and soft nibbles just added more to Akko's already growing plethora of approving sounds and needy movements of her body until, finally – much too soon for Diana – she made it to her ultimate goal.

 _Yes..._ She had almost forgotten what she tasted like.

She felt Akko's fingers tighten their grip against her hair as she feasted.

 _"Uuuuhhn_ … Diana," Akko moaned, deep and long, either unwilling or unable to keep the unabashedly lewd sound from escaping her lips. Any further exclamations were choked down as Diana eagerly lapped up the juices that leaked from her core. When Akko's moans grew too loud, Diana changed her tactics, moving her mouth further south and running her tongue along the inside of her thighs, licking up the leftover spendings from her first climax.

Diana reveled in Akko's pale, flawless skin as she ran her tongue in teasing circles. Akko had always been skinny as a girl, but she had grown up well, gaining natural curves where it counted, and her legs being nearly perfect and smooth. She idly wondered if she woman shaved her legs, or simply used magic to take care of it. Regardless, she approved of the soft, unblemished ivory of her thighs and legs as she left a trail of sucks and bite marks everywhere she could.

Apparently feeling like Diana was taking too long, Akko began to mumble protests and tug at her hair, attempting to coax her back up to finish the job she started. _All in good time,_ Diana smirked as she dutifully followed the cooling trail of juices down to her calves and ankles. She cocked her head to the side, peering up as Akko as she gently lifted one of her legs up, her eyes catching Akko's red, lust-hazed gaze.

"Diana…" Akko whined, her entire body trembling with want – _desire_. She tried to reach for Diana's hair again, but she was just out of reach, and instead bit on her knuckle and watched from beneath hooded eyelids as Diana ran her tongue along the sole of her foot. " _Fuck_ …" she keened, writhing from atop the counter.

The word alone – and the sheer lewdness of the meaning behind it – was enough for Diana to abandon her foot, quickly ascending up Akko's leg. She caught Akko's surprised, yet expectant, gaze just before Diana returned to finish the job she started.

She didn't hold back as she dipped her tongue deep inside Akko. She heard the woman gasp breathlessly above her, and the tug at her hair was almost sharp enough for her to register it as only just painful. But she ignored the feeling, instead winding her arms around Akko's hips to firmly grip her behind.

Once again, Akko's words were taken from her as Diana worked; she ravished Akko's crevice with an effort she hadn't felt in years, groaning against her as she lapped up everything she could. She tasted to hot, so _perfect_ , that Diana imagined she may very well go insane in moments of tasting her. Akko's name circled around in her mind like a magic spell, and if it was one thing Diana knew, it was magic spells. She would definitely not disappoint.

Akko's back ' _thumped'_ against the mirror as she leaned backward, her legs opening as far as she could manage and leaving one hand in Diana's hair, the other clamping down on the edge of the countertop. Her back arched and her toes curled, her eyes fluttering shut as she surrendered herself fully to Diana's ministrations.

It didn't take her long to finish again after that.

" _Aahhh… D-Diana!"_

She moaned loudly, her body tightening and contracting like a taut violin string. Her back arched one final time as she reached up, biting roughly into her finger as she came. All at once, a wave of heat washed into Diana's mouth as she clamped her hands around Akko's waist to hold her steady as she rode out the waves of her clima. Akko's breaths came sharp, shallow and desperate, and they refused to return until her body finally relaxed enough to slump on the counter, her hands and legs trembling with exertion.

Diana continued to kneel and receive the fruits of her labors, coaxing out Akko's orgasm as long as she could by licking and slurping along her swollen folds, basking in the intoxicating scent of feminine arousal around her. When it finally did subside, it was with a satisfied exhalation and pleased mewl form her lover.

Satisfied with her efforts, Diana withdrew from Akko, a clear string of lingering arousal clinging to her tongue like a dew-covered spider's web until it finally snapped, and she stood, allowing herself to survey her work.

Akko lay slumped in a wet, yet clearly satisfied, mess on the countertop, her chest heaving underneath her shirt – damp with sweat and wrinkled. Her eyes were hazy, unfocused. Her hair was splayed out, the half that escaped from her ponytail scattered in wispy strands around her face and shoulders. Her face, neck and chest were wet with sweat, small beads sliding down her skin in tantalizing rivulets, and just the sight of Akko's post-coital state was enough for Diana to allow her a few moments of respite, despite her nearly-painful state of arousal.

But as the seconds ticked by and the heat in her belly grew too hot to ignore, Diana shifted on her feet, her breath getting harder and harder to catch. Her arousal, that which had been slowly growing since she first saw Akko take to the stage earlier that evening, finally was too great. With careful, steady movements, she leaned down, unzipping her skirt and sliding both it and her panties down her legs, letting them drop to the floor without ceremony.

The noise seemed to draw Akko out of her orgasm-induced stupor, and she blinked, her attention falling back to Diana. Their eyes met, Akko's gaze sharpening as Diana reached up, slowly winding her fingers through her hair at the back of her head. Her tongue flicked out to sweep across her lips, and it was enough of an invitation that Diana leaned forward, pressing her lips to Akko's in a soft, tender kiss.

Diana sighed through her nose as she felt Akko's hands reach up and cup her face, and she backed off from their kiss, swallowing heavily as she stepped forward, nestling herself between Akko's thighs.

The touch of their naked bodies against each other grew a sharp gasp from deep within Akko's throat, and then, before Diana could even think to escape again, she found herself locked within Akko's legs; she had curled them around Diana, crossing her feet at the small of her back, trapping her snuggly and securely.

"Having fun, Diana?"

The sheer amount of lust – combined with the _promise_ of everything Diana could ask for – in Akko's tone sent a hungry shiver down her spine, directly to her groin.

"Not quite," she replied huskily. "We're not done yet. _I'm_ not done yet."

"You don't disappoint, after all." Akko grinned widely, all teeth.

"Of course I don't," Diana whispered, trembling as she felt Akko's hand snake down between their bodies, in search of her ultimate prize. "And neither will you, I hope."

"Of course I don't," Akko mirrored Diana's declaration, leaning forward and flicking her tongue out to touch the shell of Diana's ear as she _finally_ – after ten long years – touched Diana where she wanted it most.

"So just sit back, and enjoy."

And that's just what Diana intended to do.

0 – 0 – 0


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know I love you... I love you anyhow,_

_And I don't care if you don't want me... I'm yours right now."_

0 – 0 – 0

**Bewitching Diana Cavendish**

0 – 0 – 0

Reciprocating Akko's lust with kisses, bites and moans came all-too-naturally to Diana, her fingers lacing together behind Akko's neck while their lips danced. This was a dance she only half-remembered, in vague dreams and recollections, and she was not ashamed in the slightest to admit that she had missed this more than she had realized.

She marveled at the softness of Akko's fingers as they touched and teased, making Diana groan and writhe with every consecutive stroke through her folds. She had already been desperately aroused when she first felt Akko's hand descend past her belly, gently brushing against the very top of her pubic hair, and now that her fingers began to rub against her in slow, deliberate strokes, it was all Diana could do to stay upright and in relative control of the situation.

Not that she had any at this point, anyway; what with Akko's perfectly smooth legs wrapped around her rear and her hand grasping Diana's breast with her other hand.

Truly, Diana was under Akko's spell.

The irony was not lost on her.

She moaned softly against Akko's mouth as their passionate dance continued. The velvety softness of her lips and movement of her body against her commanding her attention, intoxicating her. She could hear everything – feel everything; the sounds of their breathing and the little ' _pop_ ' sounds their lips made as the kissed, and even the far lewder sounds coming from her crotch as Akko touched her. It should have been surprising to Diana, she noted absently, that Akko was this skilled as she touched and kissed her. But in retrospect, it was only obvious that Akko might have seen other people – other women, maybe? – since they left school. The idea did little to disappoint Diana, however, and only emboldened her to put effort into their lovemaking; if only to prove to Akko that Diana was something special. A cut above the rest.

Their noses brushed as their faces shifted to accommodate their kissing. Akko matched Diana's intensity without hesitation, exchanging greedy, wet kisses with ones of equal ferocity. Every sigh and moan echoed through their skin, their entire bodies and their breaths. However, regardless of how perfect and wonderful their kissing proved to be, it wasn't enough for Diana. After the first minute, she chose to escalate things.

Her tongue slid though her lips and into Akko's, and after a brief moment where all the woman could do was moan appreciatively, she returned the embrace, meeting Diana's tongue in a hot, wet tangle. The heated breathes simmering between them mingled in their throats through their mouths, their kiss deepening.

Diana began to feel lightheaded, unable to feel anything else besides Akko's body rubbing up against hers and her fingers sliding through her sodden crevice. She broke away from their kiss, her head rocking back as she exhaled sharply, and Akko took the advantage to attach her lips to her throat, sucking hard and long.

"Akko…" Diana groaned, thrusting her hips forward to increase the pressure of Akko's fingers against her. "That feels…"

"Good?" Akko cut her off, her voice lilting with amusement and pride. "Oh, I know it does. Only the best for Diana Cavendish."

Diana didn't reply; instead choosing to shake her head and bite her lip to keep a particular vulgar expletive from spilling out of her lips. Akko seemed to pick up on her reluctance and chuckled, leaning down to nip her throat with her teeth.

"What was that? Go on, Diana, share with the class…"

Diana shook her head, her hands clutching Akko's shoulders the steady herself as she thrust her hips faster against her hand, wanting to increase her pleasure the closer she got to climax.

 _It had been too long… far too long_.

"Diana…" Akko whispered, her fingers slowing slightly as her tone turned reproachful. "How will I know what you want if you don't share?"

Diana groaned, her head falling on Akko's shoulder as she breathed in her scent. She fought to keep Akko's set rhythm going, grinding her hips against the woman keeping her hostage in quickening, almost desperate motions.

"Diana," Akko said, her fingers stopping altogether as she lifted her head to look at Diana. "Tell me. What do you want?"

Diana nearly sobbed as she thrust her hips against Akko's hand, the last of her reserves crumbling as she ached for release, "Fuck! I want to come!" she cried out desperately. "Akko, I want you to make me come! It's been so long, please…"

Akko's hand stiffened around the back of her neck, and the corners of her crimson eyes crinkled as she smiled. "There it is," she whispered, licking her lips as she watched Diana suck in a shuddering breath. Her grin widened as she leaned over and brushed her lips against Diana's ear, "Just what I've wanted to hear from you…"

Diana barely had the opportunity to take a steadying breath before Akko went back to work, her efforts renewed as Diana let out a hitched gasp, her entire frame doubling over as Akko's fingers slipped through her folds with vigorous intent.

Letting out another strained grunt as Akko's hand moved, it was only her firm grip on Akko's shoulders and the legs wrapped securely around her waist that kept Diana from collapsing into a puddle of pure sexual arousal. Her eyes opened tentatively, her vision hazy with lust, and found that Akko was staring directly at her, her expression full of wonder, desire… and _affection_. It was enough to send her tipping over the edge as she finally came apart in Akko's arms.

She shoved her face forward, stifling her cry against Akko's neck as she arched into her, her bare breasts rubbing against the thin material of the camisole and their hips grinding against each other. Her thighs clamped tightly around Akko's hand, the woman's fingers sliding and rubbing – prolonging her much-desired orgasm – and her legs trembling underneath her, only just able to keep her standing.

Gradually Diana's thrusts began to wane, as did Akko's hand, and she allowed herself to just be held. She felt the gentle touch of Akko's finger under her chin, and she looked up in time to catch her lips in a soft kiss.

"How was that?" Akko asked when they separated.

"Amazing," Diana murmured, because it was. She sighed, leaning down to kiss Akko again, wasting no time in sliding her tongue between her lips. Akko hummed approvingly, but frowned when Diana pulled away a few moments later. "But I'm not quite finished yet."

Akko blinked, her frown melting back into a pleased grin. "Good." She said, and without warning, shoved Diana away from her.

Gasping in surprise, Diana stumbled a few feet, managing to regain her balance, only to find Akko lunging at her, her eyes glinting with barely contained glee. She collided with a surprised Diana, and she yelped as she felt something hit the back of her legs.

 _The couch_ , Diana realized as she tumbled to her back, the cushions softening her fall. She tried to stand back up, but Akko wasted no time in clambering up after her, straddling her waist and pushing her back against the couch. Diana struggled against Akko's weight for a moment, and then accepted the sudden turn of events, tilting her face up to meet Akko's in a heavy, passionate kiss.

Their hands roamed, their hips ground against each other and their mouths made love with a reckless abandon that Diana never thought possible before. Diana's tight grip on Akko grew ever tighter as the tension that has been released in her belly with her orgasm began to mount again. Their heads shifted, tongue tumbling over each other in a battle for supremacy as moans mingled with saliva and hot breaths. Diana let out a strained groan as Akko's hands roamed too far southward, and she repaid the attention by matching her lover's gestures with ones of her own. The room was filled with sounds of their wet kisses, heavy breathing and occasional giggling, and soon Diana fell back on the couch, gazing up at Akko through hazy, half-lidded eyes.

Akko returned the look with a bemused grin, and gave another reckless thrust against Diana's hips, eliciting another pleased sound from the woman beneath her.

Slowly their hands stopped their explorations of their bodies, Diana reached up to lace her fingers behind Akko's neck. She tugged her head down and brushed her lips over Akko's cheek, and then, with another pull, Diana brought her lips upon hers again. Her tongue made lazy circles in her mouth. Simultaneously, she canted her hips forward again, feeling the warmth of Akko's mound brush up against her own. Akko giggled softly, and then made to slowly slide down alongside Diana.

"Let's get more comfortable, shall we?"

Diana only nodded, allowing herself to be pulled down so she lay fully on the couch as Akko shifted atop of her. Soon she lay fully on Diana, their legs sliding together for a moment before their hips nestled comfortably against each other. Then, as one, they began to move.

Diana felt her heart skip a she felt Akko shift atop of her, and moved her hands to Akko's lower back; both to urge the woman on, and to keep herself grounded as the pleasure rocked up with each thrust. Akko responded by running her hand down Diana's side, playing with the indentions of her ribs and hipbone, and then gripping her waist to aid in her thrusting.

" _Uhhh_ , Diana," she muttered, letting her head fall beside Diana's and breathing into her neck. "It feels… so good. So good."

Nodding quickly as their pace quickened, Diana reached up with one hand to cradle the back of Akko's head, moving her other hand down to her rear end and squeezing. The woman approved the gesture by tilting her head up and closing the distance between their lips, her brow furrowing in bliss as she traded soft kisses between pleasurable groans and long, languid thrusts of their hips.

 _This,_ thought Diana, this is what she had truly wanted the moment she saw Akko on stage. Before that, really, ever since first giving her virginity to Akko in school, saying goodbye to her at graduation, and months, years that followed only proved to show what Diana had truly missed.

Being together with Atsuko Kagari.

Everything fell into place so perfectly, that now that she was finally with her here and now, Diana couldn't help but almost sob in satisfied pleasure.

Akko guided them in their thrusts and grinding eagerly, matching Diana kiss for kiss, nibbling on her lips when the opportunity called for it. Diana looked up, returning her weak smile as her restraints continued crumbling, her thrusts becoming more erratic the closer she came to completion, every grind and bump making her see stars behind her eyelids.

Akko lurched above her, grunting and thrusting deeply down, and Diana reflexively wrapped her legs around Akko's waist as she felt her belly cramp with the tell-tale sign of her climax quickly approaching.

"Akko… I'm-I'm almost—"

She clung desperately to Akko's neck and rear end, her mind fogging and her limbs tingling. _She was nearly there… just a few more_ …

And then, just like that, she suddenly came as she ground against Akko in _just_ the right way, the peak of her pleasure overcoming her in a series of waves that overturned her out of nowhere. She stiffened, arching up against Akko as she felt nothing but numbing heat emanating from everywhere they were connected.

Akko didn't stop, however, or even slow down; she groaned aloud as her thrust sped up, a soft curse bleeding out from deep within her throat into Diana's mouth. She rocked against Diana faster and faster, keeping herself steady on the couch with one hand and delving down between them with the other, blindingly fumbling around until she found purchase between then, her fingers adding to the already incredible friction as she moved.

"F-fuck… Diana," Akko bleated, "Don't stop, please don't stop."

"I won't," Diana assured her, her muscles straining even as she pressed on through her climax. Her abdomen burned with effort and her crotch was screaming with how sensitive she was, but she didn't cease her grinding. "Use me until you come."

" _Hnn_ …" Akko let out a strained, almost chocked whimper as she dug her nails into Diana's skin. "God, you feel—"

"I know," Diana said. "You too."

It took nearly a full minute for the woman to finally achieve orgasm, and in that time Diana almost reached her peak yet again. But when Akko stiffened above her, her breathless whines puffing against the side of Diana's neck in a torrent of meaningless sounds, she found that she simply couldn't continue without a breather first.

Both she and Akko stopped moving, their chests heaving and their limbs slacked. Akko wasn't a heavy girl, but that her entire weight on Diana was noticeable. Regardless, she didn't care in the slightest, putting almost as much effort into lifting up a single arm to drape across the back of her sweaty camisole as she did in their lovemaking. Akko moaned softly – comfortably – against her throat, brushing her lips against her skin as Diana ran her fingers lazily over the back of her shirt.

"This feels nice," she whispered.

Diana exhaled softly, "What does? Me rubbing your back?"

"Well, that too." Akko laughed quietly. "I meant everything; my back, seeing you again, hearing your voice… the sex."

"The sex is nice," Diana admitted without a trace of shame. She shifted slightly, stretching her legs and enjoying the feeling of Akko's legs intertwining with hers. "Especially after so long."

"Oh yea?" Akko asked. "How long has it been for you, then?"

Diana blinked, and then rolled her eyes. _Of course she wanted to know how long it had been since Diana last had sex._ Well, no better explanation than fact; at least, in Diana's book. "Just about ten years now."

There was silence from Akko for a few moments, and then she shifted under Diana's arm, pushing herself up to look at Diana, her eyes wide. "Hold up. Are you saying…?"

It was Akko's expression that embarrassed her more than the admission itself, and Diana shrugged, averting her eyes. "Well… yes. Ever since… then… no one has ever really… interested me enough."

She looked back, gauging her friend's reaction. "Not since you."

Akko's chin quivered, her lip twitched; she looked like she was about to cry, but swallowed it, instead reaching up and brushing at Diana's bands with a single finger. "Why didn't you ever say anything? Or contact me after?"

And there was the million dollar question.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," Diana said softly. "After we… got together, things got a little strange between us. I thought we were still friends, and you acted the same as always around me. I didn't know what to think. And then we graduated and you…" She trailed off, unsure of why she was even explaining herself. Not wanting to turn this around on Akko, but her curiosity getting the better of her, she sighed, "Why didn't you contact _me_?"

Akko frowned, laying her head down on Diana chest. "I didn't think you wanted me to. I didn't regret what we did, but I thought you might have. I'm sorry I didn't come out and ask you directly. I was scared. Then we left school and fell out of touch… I thought you were fine with that. Since then I have always regretted not talking to you about it. About us."

Then, surprisingly, she giggled. "Looks like we both kinda made the same mistake huh? Ten years of a lack of communication and an equally long dry spell."

Diana blinked, Akko's words sliding around in her head. When their meaning finally hit her, she couldn't help it; she laughed. "You mean you haven't had sex with _anyone_? Not since me?"

Akko lifted her head again, a cheeky grin on her face. "Surprised?" Then her smile fell into dismay. "Why? Was I _horrible_?"

"What? N-no, Akko. You—"

"Oh, God, I was terrible, wasn't I?" Akko moaned pitifully into Diana's chest. "I was a horrible lay, and you weren't satisfied. How I will I ever live with myself?"

 _Laying it on a bit thick, wasn't she?_ Diana rolled her eyes, and was about to continue placating her when Akko froze, her head snapping up to look at Diana. Her entire demeanor had changed; her crimson eyes glinted with a dark intent, and her smile was all teeth. The sight alone sent a tremor through Diana's body, and she felt her belly clench reflexively as her mouth dried up.

"Whatever will I do to make it up to you?" Akko whispered softly. "What does Diana Cavendish want me, Atusko Kagari to do to her, as reparation for these ten long, _sexually repressed_ , years of celibacy?"

She leaned forward, brushing her lips against Diana's, "Go on. Tell me what you want."

Diana exhaled sharply, both unable and unwilling to stop the blush from filling her cheeks. She flicked her eyes between Akko's and then slowly, purposefully, she reached up and slipped Akko's top up her body, the material gathering at the back of her wrists as she ran her hands up her sides, brushing her fingertips alongside her breasts, and then up her arms. Akko tossed the shirt aside and stared down at Diana, her hands at her side and doing nothing to cover herself from Diana's hungry gaze.

She was just as perfect as before, and everything Diana had dreamed about for years.

"I guess I didn't give you enough evidence, did I?" Akko said, her tone almost negligible as she leaned down onto Diana.

Diana smirked, "No, I guess you still have a lot to prove."

"Alright."

The couch creaked under them. Their bare skin kissed. Their breaths mingled as they came together.

0 – 0 – 0

**The End**


End file.
